


now and at the hour

by loveandthetruth



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now and at the hour

**Author's Note:**

> 2.08 missing scene

_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death._

Her hand is closed tight around the cross. Jane is standing a little away from her, silent.

Neither of them look while the resuscitation attempts go on.

She doesn’t think about what he said to Jane while she couldn’t hear. She doesn’t think about about his mouth on her neck so very long ago, right in the place where the chain is cutting in now. She doesn’t think about _it had to be said_. She doesn’t think about losing a trusted friend. She doesn’t think about what she’s lost or what’s left to loose.

One of the doctors touch her arm and she doesn't need to hear the words. She doesn’t cry. She takes a breath, lets the cross go and thinks only _amen_.

 _Amen_.


End file.
